The present invention relates to a connector assembly for metallic wires which comprises a tapered spring coil member disposed in a thermoplastic member.
Various connector assemblies are known in the art. Schinske in U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,038 teaches a connector assembly, where the end of the wire of a spring coil may be extended slightly or pulled away from the normal turns of the coil. Schinske in U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,002 teaches a screw-on connector, where the end of the coil may be extended slightly or pulled away from the normal turns of the coil and an abutment next to the apex of the coil can be provided in or as an integral part of the shell to function as a shoulder or anchor for the end of the coil. Schinske in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,761 teaches a connector assembly, where the end of the wire of a spring coil may be distended slightly or pulled away from the normal turns of the coil as shown and an abutment is provided in the shell, preferably but not necessarily integrated with the side walls and end wall to provide a shoulder or anchor for this end of the coil. In certain situations the insulating cap may have to be heated so that it will expand while the spring is inserted and contract when it cools to hold the spring in. Schinske in U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,553 teaches a connector with indicator where an abutment is placed to engage the end of the large turn 16 of the coil 15.
Cheney in U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,257 teaches an electrical connector where the end of the coil may be extended slightly or pulled away from the normal turns of the coil and an abutment may be provided in or as an integral part of the shell or cap to function as a shoulder or anchor for the end of the coil. Scott in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,040 teaches a screw-on electrical connector where the spring or coil may be held or retained in the bore of the connector by an upset or dam which may be circumferentially continuous or in segments, as desired. Bollmeier in U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,266 teaches a wire connector where each of the ends of the shell is slotted as shown to produce internal angular recesses having sides against which the tips of the helix may press.
Hoffman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,979 teaches an electrical connector with audible indicator means where during counterclockwise rotation of an assembly the end is held against relative rotation by reason of a spring being held through an end in engagement with a face provided. Waddington in U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,816 teaches a connector for electrical conductors where the spring may be inserted initially to snap past the narrow neck position and will be then positioned interiorly of the body portion and held against accidental displacement. Waddington et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,324 disclose a wire connector where the housing includes a lip projecting into the cavity adjacent the first end of the spring member within the cavity prior to the rotational installation. Thorsman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,223 teaches a clamp for connecting electrical wires where the lower end of the spring projects tangentially from the lowermost spring coil and in inserted position is placed close to the sleeve bottom of one of the grooves.
The extent of the art shows that there have been numerous attempts to provide a connector assembly where a tapered spring coil is held within a thermoplastic member. However, some of these teachings are expensive to produce or have undesirable features related to their application.